The ColletteRiggins Wedding, part 2
by FNLfanatic
Summary: Events leading up to Tim and Tyra's wedding, ending with the wedding itself. Own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The second Collette/Riggins wedding (and the three months leading up to it.) Please review!

May, 2013

University of Texas Graduation

Tyra rushed into the University's gym, she was running a little late. She breathlessly took her place in the graduation line. The smile on her face stretched from ear to ear. She could hardly believe she was graduating from college! She couldn't wait to receive her degree and be congratulated by her family. They were all there, her momma, Mindy, Billy, Stevie, Annie and Joseph (the twins), and, of course, Tim. Pomp and Circumstance started to play, and the line surged forward. The procession led the graduates to their seats and the ceremony began. Tyra waited, a little impatiently, for her name to be called. Her moment finally arrives, and she makes her way to the stage, accepts her degree and turns to flash a brilliant smile at her family. Angela is snapping pictures like a mad woman, and crying the whole time. Mindy and Billy and the kids are in a frenzy of clapping, and Tim just holds her gaze with his, then a little smile curves his lips and she knows how proud of her he is in this moment. The past two months have been a whirlwind. They left Dillon for Austin and her tiny studio apartment after the Taylor/Saracen wedding was over. They had gotten engaged just before that wedding took place, not telling anyone until after Matt and Julie's big day. Thoughts of the past two months with Tim flashed through her mind as she sat back down and waited for the ceremony to be over so she could join her family and celebrate. They had arrived at her, sorry, their, apartment just off campus, and Tim had surveyed the tiny room. "Good thing I love ya, Collette," he said. "We're going to be spending the next two months on top of each other," this was accompanied by his wicked grin. "Tim Riggins, get your mind out of the gutter," she said and playfully swatted his arm. "Watch it, Collete…once we're married, this could be considered spousal abuse," he teases. Tyra retorts, "Oh yeah, jackass, people are really gonna believe you're a battered man, and you're afraid of me." Tim pauses then says, "Well…I may not be battered, but you scare the living daylights outta me. Or more, the thought of not having you around scares the living daylights outta me." She and Tim settled into life together, but the adjustment isn't always smooth. They are each used to living on their own at this point, and there is much bickering. They generally have some kind of spat at least three times a week. People who don't know them would say they shouldn't even CONSIDER getting married. Anyone who really knows them though, would know that this is just the way their relationship happens to be. They love each other completely, but won't hesitate to call each other smartass or dumbass or jackass if that's how they feel the other one is acting. They are both sharp-tongued and sarcastic, and it works for them. The graduation ceremony is coming to a close, and Tyra pulls herself from her musings. She joins the recessional line out of the gym and goes to find her people. She finally tracks her family down, and Tim rushes to her, pulling her into his arms for a hug and he tells her how proud she has made him. Angela, Mindy, and Billy congratulate her with a hug. The kids are too little to know what's going on, but Tyra picks Stevie up and cuddles him close until he squirms to be let down. Tyra doesn't know it yet, but Tim has made a reservation for the most exclusive restaurant in Austin to celebrate. The family makes their way to the exit, to their cars. Mindy, Billy, Angela, and the kids pile into the minivan. Tim steers Tyra to his truck. Tyra opens the door to climb in only to see the biggest bouquet of gerbera daisies she has ever seen. She had no idea Tim knew they were her favorite. "Thank you, Tim. They're gorgeous, and they're my favorite." "Who said they were for you?" he teases her, "You didn't do anything special like graduate from college or nothing." Tyra leans in for a kiss as Tim starts the car and they pull into the traffic leaving the graduation ceremony. "Please tell me we're not going to Applebee's to celebrate" Tyra jokes. Tim turns to her with a crestfallen look. "You mean you don't want to celebrate there?" Tyra feels a little bad for saying that before she realizes Tim's kidding, as they just drove past the Applebee's. Tim drove to the downtown section of Austin and pulled up in front of Truluck's for the valet to park his truck. Tyra's eyes were wide as she looked at the very pricey restaurant they were in front of. "We can't afford this, Tim" Tyra tells him. Tim shushes her. "You deserve this, so be quiet and enjoy it, Tyra." Tyra bites back her next objection. Tyra and Tim go inside and join up with the rest of the family. The host asks for the name on the reservation, and Tim steps forward to say Riggins. They are seated and the menus are handed out. Everyone has a lovely meal, and they toast Tyra's accomplishments many times. The party is over and everyone gets ready to leave. Tyra gets another hug from everyone as they leave the restaurant. Tim and Tyra will head back to their apartment and the rest of the Collette/Riggins clan will be heading back to Dillon. Tim and Tyra will be moving back the next day. All the non-essentials they have are already back in Dillon. They only have to pack up the few remaining items in the apartment and turn the keys over to the landlord. One last night on the air mattress and they will be headed back to Dillon and a real bed. As they enter the little apartment for the last time, Tyra gives a little sigh. "What's wrong?" Tim asks. "Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place a little." "You're going to love the house in Dillon, though" Tim says. Tyra nods in agreement. Tim opens his arms and Tyra fits herself into them. He presses a kiss to her hair and then her forehead. "I'm so happy for you, and so damn proud of you. I can't wait to make you my wife." Tyra smiles, "Only three more months," she beams. The wedding was all set for the second week in August, so they could have a honeymoon before they both started their jobs. They settled in for their last night in the apartment. They climbed onto the air mattress and snuggled into each other. They put a movie into the laptop and watched it as they drifted off to sleep. In the morning, they packed up the few things left in the apartment, loaded up Tim's truck and gave the keys to the landlord. With one last fond look around, they left the apartment behind and headed back to their roots, back to Dillon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Back in Dillon.

Tim and Tyra arrive back in Dillon after Tyra's graduation. They head for their newly finished house on the outskirts of town. Tyra hasn't seen the place since it's been done. Tim came back to the house himself when it was finished to make sure everything had gone smoothly. He couldn't wait for her to see the house. He just knew she was going to fall in love with it. They had spent many nights picking out flooring tiles, carpet, light fixtures, and all the other components of the house. As soon as they pull up to the house, Tyra is out of the car and at the front door. She doesn't even wait for Tim before she opens the door to explore their home. She steps inside and it's so beautiful it almost takes her breath away. Tim comes in behind her and grins at her. "You like it?" he asks. "I LOVE it! It's perfect! I'm so glad we got to make the decisions for this house together," Tyra tells him. Tim agrees, "It's even more special now because it's OURS, in every sense of the word." Tyra races through the rest of the house, stopping briefly in each room to examine everything before coming back to the room they have chosen for their bedroom. It's on the second floor and is dominated by a king sized bed. It has a giant closet for each of them, though Tyra doesn't know why Tim needs one. His wardrobe mostly consists of jeans and t-shirts. She knows Mrs. T. is going to be very jealous though! Tyra ducks into the master bath and sighs in pleasure. This is going to be her favorite room in the house, she knows it. It has a large Jacuzzi tub and marble counters and his and her sinks, and a gorgeous light brown ceramic tile floor that is heated. Life doesn't get much better than this. Tim's worked REALLY hard to afford all of this. He was working for Buddy at the bar, but then got an opportunity to work construction and make a LOT more money. Tyra still couldn't believe he'd managed all of this. Tim had made his way upstairs by this time, and he leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. "Happy?" he asks her. "I will be once I get to test out the bed," comes her reply. Tim grins, "Woman, you're insatiable." Tyra ducks under his arm and heads back into the bedroom, where she runs to the bed and begins jumping up and down on the bed. Tim laughs at her. "Come on," Tyra urges him, "You know you wanna!" Tim carefully climbs onto the bed and they both jump up and down like when they were kids. Tim flops down after a minute or two and Tyra joins him sitting on the bed. "See, Timmy…mind in the gutter again. Betcha had no idea that jumping on the bed is what I meant." "You're just full of surprises, Collette." Tyra smiles, "In less than three months, you won't be able to call me that anymore. I'll be a Riggins then." Tim can't stop the smile that breaks over his face. "Can you believe it? Seemed like we'd never get to this point." Tyra leans in for a kiss before bouncing off the bed to race back downstairs. She knows they will have company arriving any minute. Mindy, Billy, and the kids should be pulling up within fifteen minutes. Chaos is bound to ensue when the Riglets arrive.

The doorbell rings and Tyra opens the door to her sister, Billy, and her niece and nephews. Hugs and kisses are traded all around before the tour begins. Billy and Mindy have brought a housewarming present. A case of beer and two bottles of wine. After they get the tour of the house and comment on how beautiful it is, the kids are in the family room with the toys they brought, and the adults are settled at the dining room table. The ladies with a glass of wine, the guys with a beer. "Texas Forever," Tim toasts and everyone's glass or bottle cling together. Mindy sends a sideways glance at her baby sister, "So, little sis…you ready for this wedding?" Tyra nods. Everything seems to be done or almost done. The caterer is paid; the tent is rented along with the dance floor and the chairs. The minister is booked and paid for, as is the band. Tyra's dress is with the seamstress for alterations, as her the matron of honor and bridesmaids dresses. Everything is under control. "We're cool, Minds," Tim tells his sister in law. The adults finish their beverages and Mindy and Billy and the kids leave. "Wow, they are non-stop," Tim says of his niece and nephews. Tyra nods in agreement. "Just wait till we have our own, Tim. Now we can rile them up and send them home. When they're ours, we're stuck with them." After thinking for a minute Tim says, "Yeah, but I can't wait. You're going to be a great mom." Tyra is still kind of shocked at where she's at in life. A college graduate, about to become a wife, starting a career in teaching, and thinking about motherhood. She glances at her soon to be husband and says a silent thank you to God for bringing him back to her. She's sure she would have found someone to spend her life with, but it wouldn't have been as right as this. She and Tim really are two halves that somehow fit together to make a whole. Tyra stands and takes Tim's hand to pull him up next to her. "It's been a LONG day, let's go to bed," she says. Tim is more than willing to join her. They head up to their bedroom to spend their first night in their beautiful new home. They climb into bed and Tyra rolls to face Tim. "How lucky are we?" she asks. "We get to live in this beautiful home, spend our lives together, have children together, and grow old together, we must make everyone around us sick, being so happy." Tim laughs, "You're probably right about that, but we deserve it, and Lord knows, we still argue enough to make it interesting. Now, I think we've done enough talkin' darlin'. C'mere." Tyra slides a little closer to Tim and he gently puts his arms around her and kisses her soft and slow. Tyra opens her lips under his, her tongue slipping into his mouth to caress his. Tim runs his hands up and down her body as the kiss intensifies. Tyra slides her hand down Tim's chest, playing her fingers over the line of hair that starts just under his belly button. Her hand slips lower, into his boxers to cover his erection and he moans. "I want you so much," he breathes out. "Good thing, cause you're about to be stuck with me forever," she says back, slightly out of breath herself. Her hand continues to stroke over him as he moves his lips down her neck, trailing a line of kisses there. He reaches around her to unhook her bra, sliding it, and her shirt up so his lips can torment her nipples. Tyra's head rolls back as her back arches to bring her chest closer to his lips. Tim tugs at her left nipple with his teeth. Tyra cries out. Tim slips his finger inside her and she arches even further into him. Tim shifts their positions so she is under him and he slides into her. Tyra calls out his name and he thrusts in and out of her, building to his climax. Tyra's body is writhing beneath him with her release and that does it, Tim thrusts in one last time and his body shudders with his climax. Tyra playfully glances up at Tim and says, "Welcome home." They settle in for a nap before they move on to break in the rest of the house in the proper manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – June, 2012

Two months before the wedding.

Life is going smoothly for Tim and Tyra. Tim's working construction again to make some money and Tyra is working part time in a law office in town. Their wedding is rapidly approaching and they are busy with the last minute details of making sure everything goes smoothly with the wedding. They sent the invitations last month and have most of the replies back now. There was much debate over whether or not Lyla Garrity should be invited, but in the end, they decided to include her. It was going to be a reunion of sorts for the Dillon High crowd. Matt, Julie, Jason, and Landry were in the wedding party. Lyla, Smash, Bradley, and a handful of other former classmates, as well as Coach and Mrs. Taylor and Buddy Garrity, were planning to attend. A block of hotel rooms had been reserved for guests, the wedding party would be staying with the bride and groom. Tyra thinks things are going a little too smoothly and says as much to Tim one night. Tim tells her she was being paranoid. Tyra agrees to put it out of her head and relax.

Tyra is at home waiting for Tim to get there so they can go meet with the photographer about the wedding. They have an appointment at six o'clock and it's almost five now. The phone rings and Tyra picks it up. It's Tim, calling to tell her he's not going to make it home in time for the appointment because the work for the day isn't done and he has a chance at some overtime pay, which they need. Tyra takes a deep breath and counts to ten. She tells Tim she can handle the meeting with the photographer and that she will see him soon. Tyra just KNEW things were going to start going wrong. She goes to the meeting and gives the photographer the next payment they owe him. They discuss the wedding and where the pictures will be taken. The ceremony and reception are all taking place at their home, so it's a one location deal. Tyra thanks the man, and returns home. Tim is just pulling into the driveway when she gets there. He is covered in dirt and looks like death warmed over. "Hi," he whispers, like it's difficult to even talk, he's so worn out. "Hi yourself," she replies. She walks to him, slides an arm around him and he leans heavily on her as they make their way into the house. "LONG day, I'm sore in places I didn't know I had," Tim says. "Poor baby, let's get you upstairs into a nice hot bath in that awesome Jacuzzi tub I picked out." Tyra helps Tim upstairs, tells him to take off his filthy clothes, and goes to the bathroom to start running the water for him. She goes back to the bedroom to find Tim naked and sprawled face down on the bed, out cold. She nudges him awake and guides him to the tub. The bubbling water rejuvenates him and he turns his attention to her. "How'd it go with the photographer?" "Fine," she says, "I gave him the next payment and we talked about where the pictures would be taken. Pretty easy for them, since everything is happening here." Tim nods, "Sorry I wasn't able to be there." Tyra tells him it's no big deal. She reminds him they have go to the bakery the next day about the cake. They have a tasting scheduled for seven the next night. "I'm there," he says. "Now, how about you get naked for me and get yourself in here?" Tyra laughs and walks out of the bathroom, calling back over her shoulder that she's going to go make dinner.

Tim comes down about twenty minutes later, just as Tyra is setting out two bowls of chili and some cornbread she picked up at the market. "You're so good to me, baby," Tim tells her. Tyra smiles at him and they sit to eat. Over dinner, they discuss the cake options. Tyra is hell bent on something chocolate and decadent. Tim isn't about to argue, whatever she wants, she can have. "Who else do we have to meet with?" Tyra thinks about it. "The caterer, but not until the end of the month, the band next week, and the florist and jeweler in two weeks. That's about it, I think. We have to go for fittings for our dresses/tuxes. That's the only bad part about having people who live out of town in the wedding." Tim agrees, but they both know they wouldn't dream of getting married without those people being a part of it. They can't wait to see their friends again. They don't get together nearly as often as they would like, and this will be a joyous occasion for a reunion.

Three weeks later…

The meeting with the caterer is all they have left, besides for fittings. They've chosen a chocolate cake with raspberry filling and butter cream icing for the cake. The band has the list of songs they need, the wedding song, the song for the wedding party, etc., and the florist knows what flowers are needed for the bouquets and boutonnieres. They ordered their wedding bands, complete with inscription last week. Tim is meeting her at the caterer's office for this final meeting. They pull up within minutes of each other. The caterer asks what they have decided on for the final menu. They've decided to have a buffet featuring prime rib, carved turkey, salmon, and stuffed shells, figuring there will be something for everyone this way. After the meeting, the couple decides to grab a bite to eat at the Fran's. They stroll into the place that was so much the center of their world back in high school and order burgers, fries, and shakes. As they finish eating, a familiar face walks through the door. Tim and Tyra are stunned to see Lyla Garrity walk into Fran's. Tyra waves at Lyla and calls out, "Hey Garrity, come join us." Lyla freezes for a minute before coming to their table. "Hey Tim, hey Tyra," she says as she pulls up a chair, "congrats on the engagement." "Thanks," they say in unison. "Thanks for inviting me to the wedding, it will be good to see everyone again," Lyla says. They spend some time catching up. Tim and Tyra fill Lyla in on all that's been going on, that Tyra graduated from UT and that Tim earned his associates degree from Dillon Tech, that the house is built, and that they are both starting jobs at the high schools for the new school year. Tyra at East Dillon High as a Social Studies teacher and Tim at Dillon High as an assistant coach for the Panthers. Lyla congratulates them both and then it is her turn to fill them in on her life. She's graduated from Vanderbilt and had been seeing someone pretty seriously there, until she found him with another woman. "Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that, Lyla," Tyra reaches out to lay a comforting hand on Lyla's arm. They may not have been BFF's, but Tyra hates to see anyone in pain. "Well, at least I found out before we got married and had children," Lyla says, "I'm thankful for that, having lived through that already with my parents." Tyra couldn't help but notice how sad Lyla looked. Her heart went out the other woman. It was a rough position to be in. "Anything else new?" Tim asks her. "Well, that's kind of why I'm home. I have an interview for a job, and you and I will be seeing a lot of each other if I get it, Tyra. I'm interviewing for a faculty position at East Dillon High." Tim and Tyra are a little shocked by this. "Good luck," they both say. "Thanks," Lyla says as she gets up, "Well, I have to get going, I promised my dad I would bring dinner home to him." "Bye," they all say. Lyla walks to the counter with one wistful look back at Tim, which doesn't go unnoticed by Tyra.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – two weeks before the wedding.

Tyra can't believe her wedding was in two weeks. There is still one last dress fitting for her to go to, but everything else is set. Cake, band, caterer, rings, flowers. All ordered, ready to go, the only thing they have to do is pick up their rings next week. Tyra lest her mind wander to the night she and Tim ran into Lyla Garrity. She certainly hadn't missed the way Lyla had looked at Tim, and she really didn't like it, or appreciate it. She hadn't said anything to Tim about it, but she was keeping an eye on the situation. So far, Lyla hasn't had any contact with either Tim or herself. Tyra will keep her mouth closed as long as it stays that way, but she has that feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. She is deliriously happy, about to marry Tim (she still can't really believe that), start a job that will allow her to get into politics, and is living in a beautiful home. She works really hard to put Lyla Garrity out of her head and focus on officially starting her life with Tim. She glances at the clock. It's nearly four thirty and Tim will be home any minute. It's his last day working construction before the wedding. The next week and a half will be spent doing all the last minute preparations for the wedding. Tim comes through the door and yells, "Honey, I'm home!" Tyra grins as he comes over to the couch and flops down next to her. Tim sits there for exactly twenty seconds before his hand finds its way to her thigh and she smiles to herself over the fact that he can't seem to keep his hands off of her. "What are you smiling at, Collette?" Tyra smiles some more and says," I'm smiling about the fact that you can't resist me, still, after all this time. You can't sit next to me for more than half a minute without touching me." Tim thinks for a minute. "Is that a problem for you? because I can stop. I don't HAVE to touch you, ya know." Tyra smacks him and tells him not to be an ass. Tim smirks and reaches for her. Tyra goes willingly into his arms and they stretch out on the couch, Tyra lying sprawled across his chest. "How was your last day?" "Good, the guys brought a few beers in a cooler and we toasted my leaving at the end of the shift," Tim says. Tyra runs her hand lazily over his chest. Tim responds by brushes his fingers over her arm. Things quickly intensify, and Tyra slides her hand between their bodies to settle on Tim's stomach just above his belt. Tim groaned and captured her lips with his in a deep, searching kiss. His tongue danced past her lips into her mouth to stroke her tongue, which tangled with his. They break the kiss, and they're both breathless. Tyra sits up, straddling Tim and quickly pulls her black tank top off, tossing it to the floor. Tim reaches up and guides her lips back down to his, his hand caressing her nipples through the lace of her bra. Tyra undoes his belt and shimmies her hand into his jeans to run her fingers over his cock. Tim groans and his hands move faster over her, sliding around her back to unhook her bra. The minute he slides the bra off her, one hand drifts back to her left nipple while he covers the right one with his lips. Tyra arches her back and grinds her hips down onto him causing him to thrust up at her. Tyra climbs off of him and quickly pulls the rest of her clothing off, before turning her attention to his clothes. When they are both naked, she grabs his hand and tugs him off the couch. "Where are we goin'?" he asks. She doesn't respond, just leads him up the stairs to their bedroom and then into their bathroom, where she turns the water for the tub on and then turns back to Tim, pressing her body along the length of his. Tim runs his lips over her neck, kissing and nibbling and making her moan. Tyra takes his hand again and leads him into the tub. Their lips meet again and this time it's slow and sweet. Tyra shifts and straddles Tim once more, guiding him into her. Tim looks up her, surprised. This is a recent trend, not using protection. He questions her with his eyes, but she shakes her head a little and just continues what she's doing. Tim certainly isn't going to object when it feels this good. He buries himself inside her and they take each other over the edge, each calling out the other's name. Tyra settles herself next to him, one arm wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest. They stay like that for a few minutes before Tim nudges her and they get out of the tub. They move into the bedroom and collapse together on their bed. Half an hour later, Tim rouses her, and wonders what she wants to do for dinner. Tyra tells him she wants to order something in, she doesn't feel like going out tonight. Tim's fine with that, he untangles himself from her just long enough to grab the phone and order a pizza. They slip their robes on and make their way back to the couch to wait for dinner. "So now you have me all to yourself for the next two weeks," Tim tells her. Tyra says,"Yep…but I have you all to myself forever, ya know." Tim can't stop the grin from splitting his face. "So, something interesting happened at work today," Tim says. "Oh really, what was that, babe?" she asks him. "Well, Lyla showed up at the site with cold bottled water for the whole crew." Tyra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She will not overreact, she will NOT overreact. "That's nice," she says. "Weird, is what it was. She and I talked for about ten minutes, mostly about the wedding, and then she left. Weird." Tyra tried to relax. She trusted her fiancée and she knew he loved her. Lyla was not going to ruin what they had. She knew that. She was still a little annoyed, but she is glad Tim thinks it is weird that Lyla showed up at his work. She just really hopes this is the worst of what is going to happen before the wedding and that nothing else goes wrong between now and then. The doorbell rings and Tim gets up to get their pizza. They eat mostly in silence. When they are finished, Tim laces his fingers with hers and pulls her back upstairs. "Round 2," he growls. She laughs and flops onto the bed with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – One week until the wedding.

Tyra is trying REALLY hard not to be in full panic mode. Tim thinks it's terribly funny that she's so wound up, which she is not appreciating. He's flat out laughed at her more than once. This week is going to be crazy. They have to pick up their rings, she has to pick up her gown, the wedding party is arriving on Wednesday, the rehearsal dinner is on Thursday night, the flowers and cake are being delivered to the house the morning of the ceremony, and the band and photographer will be arriving the morning of the wedding. Tyra feels like she barely had time to breathe this week.

Monday comes and Tyra is going with Angela and Mindy to get her gown, and their dresses. Tyra puts her gown on to make sure it's perfect and comes out for Mindy and her Momma to see. Angela takes one look at her baby and tears fall from her eyes. Mindy lets out a low whistle and tells her baby sis that she looks amazing and that Tim is going to go crazy when he sees her in this dress. It's a strapless gown, with little just a hint of beading on the bodice, which is fitted and flares out to a full skirt and has a short train, a nod to the outdoor wedding, and what seems like a thousand buttons running down the back of the dress. Mindy jokes about Tyra making it harder for Tim to get her out of the dress with all those buttons. Tyra grins and says, "I'm sure he'll manage, Minds." The Collette women laugh at this, even though it makes Angela a little uncomfortable. They leave the bridal shop and ride back to the Collette house and drop off the wedding gown and the dresses. Tyra says goodbye to her momma and her sister and leaves, bailing on lunch because she doesn't feel very well. She drives home and barely makes it inside to the bathroom before she gets sick. She stretches out on the bed and closes her eyes, hoping this passes soon, she doesn't have time for being sick. Hopefully, it's just nerves and not a stomach flu. She only means to lie there for a few minutes, but she falls asleep and the next thing she knows, Tim is gently shaking her awake. He's back from the tuxedo shop with his tux, along with Billy's, Stevie's, and Joseph's. The Riggins' boys and the rest of the groomsmen will be staying here the night before the wedding and getting ready here. Tyra, Mindy, baby Annie, and the rest of the bridesmaids will be staying at the Collette house. Tim brushes his lips over Tyra's and asks her if she's okay. She smiles at him and says she's fine, she was a little queasy is all, and so she lay down until the feeling passed. Tim looks at her with concern filling his eyes. "You sure you're okay, baby? This is an important week." Tyra reassures him that she is fine. Tim breathes a sigh of relief.

It's Wednesday, and they have to pick up their rings and then pick up Matt, Julie, and Jason from the airport. They wake up early, get ready, and make it to the jewelry store just in time for their appointment. The jeweler goes into the back to get their wedding bands. He comes back a minute later with the ring boxes. Tyra opens the box for Tim's ring, takes it out and looks at the inscription. She lets out a little shriek. Tim shoots a confused glance at her and demands to know what is wrong. Tyra holds the ring out to him, she's so mad she can't even talk. Tim looks at the inscription and he can't help but snicker, which he knows he better cover quickly if he wants to live. Apparently, they got the inscriptions for the rings mixed up. His ring reads _TR to TC 8/11/12_. He quickly looks at her ring and it reads _TC to TR 8/11/12_. Tyra is still seething. She's about to unleash on the jeweler, Tim can tell. He quickly grabs her hand and leads her outside the door. Tyra can't believe this is happening. She KNEW it was going too smoothly. Tim tells her it's all going to be okay. They will use these rings and then get them fixed later. He assures her it's not a big deal and he makes her promise this is NOT going to ruin their wedding. She calms down and agrees to let it go, after all, she's still marrying the love of her life in three days. They go back into the shop and Tyra tells the man they will take the rings, even though they are messed up, and that they will be back to have them fixed, at the shop's expense, after their honeymoon. They leave and head to the airport. Matt and Julie are arriving first, with Jason about half an hour after them. They get to the airport and check the arrivals. Tyra locates Matt and Julie's flight number and she's ready to scream again. She frantically fumbles for her cell phone, but it's dead. Apparently, Chicago flights are delayed because of rain! Tyra can't believe this. So now, Matt and Julie aren't arriving until tomorrow morning. UGH! Jason's flight is still on time, so this trip isn't a total waste. Tim get help but smirk, even knowing it might make her inflict bodily harm on him. Tyra whirls around and glares at Tim, demanding to know what he's smirking at. This day has been a disaster so far. Tim pulls her into his arms and tells her to relax, that it will all be okay. Tyra looks at him like he's nuts. How can he still think it's okay, she wants to know. Tim holds her a little tighter, kisses her softly, and says, "Because I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world in three days and I love her more than life itself and we're going to have a beautiful life together in spite of all of this bumps in the road." Tyra feels tears threatening. "You're right, I know that, but why can't this just all go right?" Tim sweeps his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe the tears away, "Come on, it's a Collette/Riggins wedding and you have to ask why things are going wrong?" he grins. She relents and decides to not let this ruin things. Jason arrives, and they exchange hugs. They drive back to the house and Jason is amazed at how beautiful the house is, they go inside and give Jason a tour of the lower level of the house, which has been designed with him in mind, complete with a bedroom and bathroom on this floor. Jason is speechless and appreciative that Tim and Tyra made sure he would be comfortable in their home. They have dinner and Tyra has that queasy feeling back, just looking at the food. She excuses herself and heads to the bedroom to call Julie and make sure she and Matt are okay and go to bed. This will give Jason and Tim time to hang out.

Tim and Jason finish loading the dishwasher and settle into the living room with their after dinner beers to watch, of course, some football tapes. "Ready for this, Timmy?" Jason asks him. Tim grins, "Can you believe I'm marrying Tyra, Six? Who would have EVER thought that, the way we left things after high school?" Jason replies, "No, Timmy…it's hard to believe, I never thought you two would reconnect and end up together forever, but you've got a good one." Tim nods in agreement. "How are Erin and Noah and Shannon?" Jason can't stop the smile that lights up his face,"They're great. Can't believe how lucky I am, man. They will be here Friday." Tim and Jason finish their beers and call it a night. Jason wheels himself into his room and Tim goes up to check on Tyra. She is just finishing her call to Julie but she still looks a little pale. Tyra hangs up and tells Tim that Matt and Julie will be arriving at ten am. "You feeling any better?" Tim asks her. Tyra nods and says, "Yeah, I'm okay, it's passing. Can you hold me and massage my scalp? It always makes me feel better." Tim lies down beside her and gently pulls her into his arms, running his hands gently through her hair and over her scalp. Tyra mumbles a thank you just before she drifts off to sleep. Tim spends some time watching her sleep before he falls asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Rehearsal

Thursday

Tim, Tyra, and Jason go to the airport to pick up Matt and Julie. Tyra thinks if one more thing goes wrong, she's gonna lose it. Thankfully, Matt and Julie's flight is on time and they grab their bags and head out to grab some breakfast together before going back to the house to finish up the wedding favors before the rehearsal that evening. Matt and Julie tell them how beautiful the house is, and the guys sit around the television, pretending to help tie the ribbons on the little bags of personalized M&M's that will be the wedding favors, but really, Julie and Tyra do all the work. A fact that they don't let the guys live down. The favors are all done and the rehearsal is a few hours away. Tyra and Julie leave the guys to go get their nails done. They get to the salon and are in the process of being pampered. They are getting their pedicures first. Tyra is having her toes painted hot pink and a traditional French Manicure on her fingers. Julie is getting lavender on both to match her bridesmaid's dress. Tyra closes her eyes and she and Julie chatter about the wedding. Tyra is feeling sick to her stomach again, but she makes it through the salon visit. Thankfully, everything has gone right here at least and her nails are perfect and so are Julie's. They head back to the house to get ready for the rehearsal. People will be arriving soon. They are having a BBQ, Texas style, for the rehearsal dinner. Tyra and Julie head for the showers upon returning home. Tyra is washing her hair when she squeals as hands slide over her back and come to rest on her hips. "Tim!" Tim waits for her to rinse her hair and he nibbles at her neck. "What?" he asks her, trying for innocence. "You know we only have about an hour before people start arriving, right?" Tyra protests. "Plenty of time," Tim growls, letting his hands run over her freely. Tyra gives in, and starts touching him and kissing him back. They come together quickly, each calling out the other's name as they climax. "You're a bad, bad boy," Tyra tells him. "You wouldn't want me any other way," Tim tells her. "You're right," she admits. They finish up their shower and Tim follows her into the bedroom to get ready for the party, because that's what it essentially is. Tyra fixes her hair and puts on a fitted black sundress and Tim pulls on his khakis and polo shirt. "Oh hey, I forgot to tell you, I kind of got pressured into inviting Lyla to the rehearsal." Tyra can't believe her ears, but she just smiles and says, "How did that happen?" Tim tells her that Lyla stopped by with their wedding gift earlier and he says he felt bad because she looked so lonely that he invited her to the dinner. Tyra nods and lets it go. Tim leans in to whisper in her ear before they head downstairs."You look incredibly hot, the soon to be Mrs. Riggins." Tyra giggles and takes his hand as they walk downstairs.

The rehearsal goes smooth and Tyra is starting to think things will be okay from here on out. The BBQ is in full swing when Lyla shows up. Tyra and Tim spend much of the evening beaming at each other. They are so happy and in love. Everyone has a great time. Lyla makes her way to the kitchen, she saw Tim head that way and is hoping to have a word with him alone. Tyra is preoccupied with her other guests and doesn't notice this. Tim looks up when he sees the door to the kitchen open. "Hi Lyla, thanks for coming." Lyla smiles sadly at him. "Hi Tim, I was hoping I would have a chance to talk to you alone." Tim looks a little nervous when she says this. Lyla continues, "Tim, how can you be marrying Tyra? Don't you know I still love you?" Lyla is crying a little as she says this. Tim swallows hard and glances at this woman he used to love, and he did love her, but it seems that was a lifetime ago. "Lyla, I don't want to hurt you, but you and I were never going to be forever. You're meant for someone other than me, and always were. I loved you, past tense. I just always seemed to end up back at Tyra's door. I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone and she loves me. She was there for me when I got out of prison, and she wrote to me the whole time I was in there. I never heard a word from you." Lyla can't seem to stop the tears from coming. "I was afraid, Tim, and disappointed in you for ending up in jail." Tim smiles sadly, "Yeah, well, Tyra didn't judge me for that, and I've come to see that's what true love means. It means being there, even when times are hard, and supporting the person and taking care of them no matter what happens." Lyla nods sadly. She moves to Tim and kisses his cheek just as Tyra swings the kitchen door open. Tyra stares for a minute before asking, "What's going on?" Lyla steps back quickly. "Nothing," both she and Tim say at the same time. "Lyla, could I have a minute with my bride?" Tim asks her. Lyla is only too happy to flee the kitchen, she doesn't like the way Tyra is glaring at her. Tyra waits him out. Tim says, "It's not what you think. She had some things to say to me. She thinks she still has feelings for me. She won't be a problem, I told her I love you, I am marrying you, and that you never once judged me like she did, or tried to change me, or were disappointed in me for ending up in prison. She did all of those things. I told her she and I were never meant to be, and that's why I kept coming back to you. I love you, Tyra Collette." Tyra thought about it, "Okay, so I won't kill her," she jokes. Tim nuzzles her cheek and they head back to their guests. The party lasts another hour before the last guests leave. The only ones left now are the Saracen's, Landry, Jason, Tim, and Tyra. Friday is going to be spent relaxing for the most part. They will set up the favors before the day is over, but everything else is done. After cleaning up the house and yard, everyone sits around for a bit with a beer or soda and they reminisce about years past. Around midnight, everyone makes their way to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Friday

Tim is up and out of bed at eight a.m. Tyra moans and pulls the covers over her head. Tim ruthlessly pulls the cover off of her. "Get up, woman. We're getting married tomorrow!" Tyra reluctantly gets out of bed. She's still bothered by tummy troubles. Tim goes downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. Tyra promises to join him soon to help. She gets dressed then ends up running to the bathroom with dry heaves. Eventually, she is okay enough to head downstairs. One whiff of the bacon Tim is making though, and she's right back in the powder room retching. Julie knocks gently and comes into the powder room. "You going to be okay?" Tyra nods weakly and gets up to rinse her mouth out. "Tyra…I've noticed you haven't been feeling well since Matt and I got here. Has this been going on much before we got here?" Tyra considers it. "About two weeks or so." Julie nods and asks, "When was your last period?" Tyra stares at her. "Julie, I can't be pregnant." Julie laughs at this. "Oh, why not? Are you and Tim saving yourselves for marriage?" Tyra glares at her friend and mutters "smartass" under her breath. Tyra and Julie decide to make up an excuse and high tail it to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test, praying no one sees them. They arrive back at the house and slip up to the master bathroom. Tyra takes the test and they wait. Ten minutes later, they are staring down at a plus sign. Tyra feels tears well up in her eyes. "So much for not being like Mindy and my Momma." Julie hugs her. "It's entirely different, Tyra. You went to college, you have a career, you're almost married, and you and Tim made this baby in a loving relationship. You're going to be great parents." Tyra thinks about what Julie has said and she knows her friend is right. "Jules, do you think I should tell him before the wedding?" Julie ponders this for a moment. "Yes, I absolutely think you need to tell him as soon as possible."

The rest of the day in uneventful, just good friends hanging out. The guys decide to have an impromptu bachelor night for Tim, and Julie and Mindy are taking Tyra out for a little while. They all know tomorrow is the main focus though, and everyone is back to the house by ten that night. Tim and the guys are staying at this house, while the ladies will be at the house Tyra grew up in. Tyra hasn't a minute with Tim since they woke up. She is in their bedroom gathering what she needs for her Momma's house when he comes in and she knows it's now or never to tell him. Tyra sits on the bed and asks him to join her. Tim obliges her. Tyra gulps, "I have something to tell you." Tim is silent, waiting for her to continue. Tyra is unsure how he is going to react, so she blurts it out, "Tim, you know how I haven't been feeling well? Well, it's not a stomach flu." Tim blinks, "Okay, well what is it, Tyra?" Then it hits him. "You mean?" he questions her and his eyes flicker down to her flat belly. Tyra nods, still uncertain. Tim lets out a whoop and gently places his hand on her lower abdomen before he kisses her senseless. "We're gonna be mommy and daddy!" Tyra is so relieved he seems happy, she can't help the tears that spill down her cheeks. "Hey, what's this?" he says. Her words tumble out on top of each other, "I'm just so relieved you're happy, I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I mean, I know we planned on kids, but we surely didn't plan it this soon." Tyra buries her head in his neck. Tim gently tips her chin up so she has to look at him. He leans in and just barely touches his lips to hers. "I'm thrilled, Tyra. We may not have actively planned this, but we both knew what we were doing when we didn't use any protection. I think we might have secretly wanted this to happen." Tyra slowly feels the tears stop. Tyra tells him that Julie knows, but she really doesn't want anyone else to know yet. She wants to marry him tomorrow and not have people whispering about them. Tim agrees, "Whatever you want, Mommy." Tyra smiles at him. So relieved still that he's on board and isn't upset about this kink in their plans. Tim hugs her to him tightly and just holds on for a bit before kissing her again and telling her he will see her tomorrow. Tyra and Julie leave and head for Angela's house. They get there, and everyone agrees to head right to bed. They have a big day ahead of them and they have to be up at 8 for their hair appointments, which will be followed by makeup before they head for the house.

Saturday Morning

Everyone is up at 7:00 am for a quick breakfast before they head for the hair salon. Hair is up first and everyone looks stunning when they are done, especially the bride. Her hair is upswept with delicate tendrils escaping to curl near her ears. She has a gorgeous tiara. Makeup is done by 11 and everyone piles into the limo to head for Angela's to get dressed. At noon, Tyra and the rest of the ladies in the wedding are ready to go. Pictures are being snapped. They pile back into the limo and Julie stops Tyra before she climbs into the car to ask her how she's feeling. Tyra tells her it's so far so good. They make the short trip to the house she and Tim will be spending their lives together in and her hand subconsciously makes it way to her belly and the miracle growing there. She can't help but grin. They're following in Mindy and Billy's footsteps in more ways than one, it seems.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The wedding.

The limo pulls up at their house, and Tyra and the rest of the bridesmaids get out of the car. Matt, Jason, and Landry are outside waiting for them. Tyra doesn't like the looks on their faces, and she crosses to them. She looks them all over and then turns to Landry and demands to know what's wrong. Landry hesitates and then tells her that there are a couple problems. Tyra feels a little dizzy as she again demands to know what is going on. Landry finally tells her that the florist delivered the wrong flowers and that no one can reach them. Tyra takes a deep breath and holds it to calm herself down. "What flowers did they send me?" Landry takes a step back, seeing the mutinous look in her eyes and says, very quietly, "White carnations for you and violets for the bridesmaids. They guys got white carnations as well." Tyra takes another deep breath and says, "Okay, that's not the worst thing. What else is wrong?" Landry, as the unofficial spokesman, steps up again and tells Tyra to relax and not freak out. Tyra thinks about this and knows it can't be good. Very deliberately, she turns to him and demands to know what it is with her eyes. "Okay, well, the band cancelled. The singer is throwing up. Also, well, ummm, the tent fell down, but they fixed that." Tyra is just about at her breaking point. "What do you mean the band canceled? What are we going to do?" Landry tells her it's going to be okay. Billy already called the other bands he and Mindy know and he got another band to fill in. "Okay," Tyra says. She decides not to let this ruin things. "Nothing else?" Landry hesitates. Tyra narrows her eyes, "What?" she snaps. "Well…the thing is…we…well…we can't find Tim." Tyra stares at him in disbelief. "You lost the groom?" Landry just nods. Tyra whirls to Matt and Jason and demands to know why they aren't out looking for Tim. Tyra can't believe this is happening. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life and now her wedding bands are wrong, her flowers are wrong, the band is MIA, hell, the GROOM is MIA, and the damn tent won't stay up. Oh, and to top it all off, her fiancée's ex-girlfriend is coming to the wedding and has made it clear she still has feelings for him. Why was this happening to her? She knows one thing, Tim had better turn up soon, or he's going to be a dead man. She will not be left at the altar, especially since now she's pregnant on top of everything else. She goes into the house, and heads up to the guest bedroom to wait. She asks everyone to leave her alone, and please let her know when Tim shows up. Everyone knows better than to argue with her.

With guests arriving, and only half an hour until the ceremony is set to begin, there is still no sign of Tim. The only thing Tyra can think is he better not be with Lyla Garrity. If he doesn't show up in the next fifteen minutes, she is going to have to face all her friends and loved ones and let them know he ran out on her. She's on the verge of tears when the door slowly opens. She's ready to inflict bodily injury on whoever is coming in the room. The door opens all the way and there's Tim, who quickly closes the door behind him. Tyra glares at him. "Where the HELL have you been, Tim Riggins?" She picks up the first thing she can find, which happens to be a perfume bottle, and hurls it at him. He ducks, and she's just as mad at him for ducking as she is for not being there when she got here. She wants to cause him physical pain. Tim braves her wrath and crosses the room to stand beside her. He's holding a small plastic bag. Tyra demands again to know where the hell he has been. Tim gives her that smile he knows she can't resist. Tyra isn't having it. "You better start talking, Timothy Riggins." Tim takes her hand, holds her gaze with his, and starts to explain. "Okay, well, after you told me about the baby, I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I waited until first light, and I snuck out of the house. I had something I had to go get." He cautiously holds the bag out to her. Tyra refuses to take it. Tim opens it himself. He pulls out the contents and holds them up for her to see. There are two onesies in his hands. One blue, one pink, both emblazoned with the Dillon Panthers logo. Tyra can't help herself. She feels one single tear escape before she swallows the rest back. Tim moves to her and rests his forehead to hers. "Am I forgiven," he asks. "I suppose so," she tells him. He breathes her in, and then it dawns on him that she is in her wedding gown. "You're even more breathtakingly beautiful than I thought you would be," he tells her. "Tim! You're not supposed to see me!" she tries to shove him out of the room, but he's not having it. He pulls her close, puts his big hand on her belly where their baby is growing and kisses her. "Now, I'm going to go get dressed and we're gonna get married! You better hide those onesies." Tyra slips the baby clothing into the drawer and opens the door to invite her attendants into the room. The girls all come into the room to make sure she is okay and they wait for the guys to let them know Tim is ready.

Landry comes upstairs to tell them everyone is in place downstairs. The ladies all leave the room and make their way down the staircase and out the back door. One by one they start down the aisle. Mindy goes down the aisle, carrying baby Annie, and the only ones left besides the bride are Gracie and Stevie, the flower girl and ring bearer. The music changes, and Tyra and Angela start down the aisle. Tim is standing at the altar with the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face. Tyra takes her place next to Tim after kissing her momma on the cheek and their hands link together as they face the minister. The ceremony is short and sweet and before they know it, their vows are exchanged, the wedding bands are on their fingers and the minister tells Tim he may kiss the bride. Tim drawls her into his arms and kisses her slow and sweet before dipping her a little. The guests applaud as Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Riggins are announced by the minister and walk hand in hand down the aisle. They stop in the back of the yard for people to come offer their congratulations. Tim and Tyra thank everyone for coming and ask the guests to make their way to the tent for cocktail hour. The bridal party will join the party as soon as they are done with the pictures.

Next chapter is the reception. Should be up soon. Please review, and be kind!


	9. Chapter 9

The Reception

An hour after the ceremony, the formal pictures are finally over and the bridal party is ready to join the party. The singer of the band is introducing the bridesmaids and groomsmen, followed by the matron of honor and best man. Tim and Tyra wait together for their turn. "Nervous?" he asks her. She shakes her head and leans over to brush her lips to his. Mindy and Billy have been introduced and they are next. The singer asks everyone to please stand and says, "Now, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Tim and Tyra Riggins." There is thunderous applause as Tim and Tyra cross the dance floor and head for their table. They have decided to have a sweetheart table for just them and let the wedding party sit with the other guests.

The party is in full swing by now. Everyone is having a wonderful time, with the possible exception of Lyla Garrity, but she's here regardless. The food is all set up and ready to go. Tim and Tyra are served their platters and the rest of the guests are invited to help themselves to the buffet. Tim smiles at Tyra as they each pick at their food. Neither one of them is very hungry, they are so wrapped up in the events of the day. They both know they really did it, and are married, but it's still a little odd to think of the other as a spouse. Tim leans in and whispers to Tyra, "I can't wait to get you out of that dress, Mrs. Riggins." Tyra playfully swats him. "You need to behave, husband. We have hours left to spend with our guests before we can even think about that!"

Dinner is over and the bride and groom are making the rounds, thanking everyone for coming and chatting with their guests. The stop by Coach and Mrs. Taylor's table and the older couple congratulates them with hugs and kisses all around. "We're so glad you included us in your special day. Tyra, you're stunning, and Tim, you look mighty handsome yourself," Mrs. T tells them. Tim and Tyra thank them again for being there today and always. Next up, they stop to talk to Luke and Becky. Becks has been on cloud nine this weekend, because Luke is home on leave from the Army. Tim and Tyra thank them for being there and the younger two smile up at them before Tim and Tyra move on, thanking everyone. When they finally make their way through all the guests, they are each feeling a little exhausted. It's been so great to see all these people though. Erin, Noah, and Shannon, Grandma Saracen, Buddy Garrity, Smash, and all the other people who have had an impact on their lives. One of the last people they encounter is Lyla. She smiles bravely at them and congratulates them on their marriage. Tyra has decided to take the high road and thanks Lyla with a hug. Tim also hugs Lyla and kisses her cheek. "Good things are coming your way, Garrity," Tim tells her. Lyla smiles and says thanks.

The band has been playing dinner music, but now that's about to stop. It's time for dancing, drinking, and celebrating. Thankfully, Tyra has been feeling good most of the day. The singer of the band asks everyone to take a seat and calls Tim and Tyra to the dance floor for their first dance. Tim takes Tyra's hand in his and they head for the dance floor. The band starts to play "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain and Tim draws Tyra into his arms, his hands resting at her waist, her arms moving to circle his neck. They sway together in time to the music. This song is so right for them. The music fades away and the guests all applaud. Next up is the wedding party's dance. The wedding party makes their way to the dance floor and the band plays the song Tim and Tyra have chosen for them. It's "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks. Everyone laughs at the song choice. There is more dancing and merriment and finally it's time for the bouquet and garter tosses. All the single ladies congregate on the dance floor and Tyra turns her back and counts to three before letting the bouquet fly. Becky is front and center and the small bouquet lands in her hands. Tyra is asked to take a seat so Tim can remove her garter. Tim grins wickedly at the thought of getting his hands under her dress. Tyra tells Tim to behave and Tim inches her dress up…sliding his hands up and down her leg before coming up with the blue garter she was wearing. The single men take the floor and Tim snaps the garter out into the crowd. Not sure if it's fate or not, but Luke Cafferty catches the garter. Becky is grinning from ear to ear. Tim and Tyra stand and watch as Becky sits in the chair for Luke to put the garter on her. Luke blushes when someone in the crowd yells for him to get it higher, but he obliges, sliding the garter up to the middle of Becky's thigh and letting his hand linger there before he's done. There is only one last thing to do before the party continues, and that involves the cake. The newlyweds move to the dessert table and the caterer hands Tyra the cake cutter. Tim covers her hand with his and they cut the cake, as cameras flash. The caterer hands each of them a small piece of cake. Tyra shoots Tim a warning glance. She has a feeling he's going to have way too much fun with this. They link arms to feed each other cake, and Tyra decides to be proactive. She smashes the cake into Tim's face and he pauses before doing the same to her. He was gentler than she was, she only has a little dab of icing on her chin. He is covered in icing, it's at both corners of his mouth and there is even some in his hair. Tyra laughs and leans in to lick the icing from his mouth and then kisses him full on the lips.

The party goes on for another hour and a half. At eleven o'clock, the band performs their final song and the guests start departing. Tim and Tyra see their guests out. The wedding party is all staying with other family members or friends so they can have the house to themselves. They will be leaving for their honeymoon in the morning. By 11:30, everyone has left and Tim and Tyra have the house to themselves. They retire to their bedroom, where Tim has had the bedroom set up with white candles that are all lit and has white and pale pink rose petals strewn over the bed. Tyra is speechless, but not for long. "When did you have time to do this?" Tim shrugs and says he did it before he came to her before the wedding and had Billy sneak upstairs and light the candles before he and Mindy and the kids left. Tyra crosses to him and takes his face in her hands. "Thank you," she breathes out before she gently kisses him. Tim slides his arms around her and buries his face in her hair. Tyra melts into him. She's almost a little bit nervous. She and Tim have been together off and on since they were 13 years old, they've been lovers off and on since they were 15 years old, but this is still different. She knows it's silly to feel the butterflies in the pit of her stomach, after all, he's still Tim and she's still Tyra, but now they are linked together forever. She glances up at her husband and tells him a little of what she's feeling. He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. He confesses to feeling the same way, before even though they were together, he wasn't responsible to and for her. Now they've changed all that, and he's thrilled about it, but he's a little nervous too. He hopes he can live up to the responsibility he has to her, and to their baby, that he's a good enough man to break the cycle of their own childhoods and be a good husband and father. Tyra thinks about all he just said for a minute, then she tightens her arms around his neck and whispers, "You already are a better man than either one of our fathers. You're going to be a great daddy and husband. I love you more than I can ever tell you." Then she grins and adds, "Besides, if you're not, I'll kick your ass, you know I don't let you weasel out of things like everyone else does just because you flash them that sexy smile and puppy dog eyes." Tim grins, "yeah, you always seemed to be immune to that look." Tyra explains to him that she wasn't and isn't immune, she just likes to kick his butt a little bit before giving in. Tim trails his lips over her neck, nipping lightly. Tyra lets a little moan escape her lips and presses her body to his, letting her hands slip down to cup his very fine ass. Tim pulls slightly away from her and stares down at her. "I want you out of that dress, Mrs. Riggins," he growls at her and she giggles, thinking about what Mindy said about the buttons. Tim moves behind her and begins unbuttoning her dress. He pauses halfway down and mumbles something about the damn buttons and how she probably picked this dress on purpose, and she laughs. Finally, he has all the buttons undone and he carefully helps her out of the dress. His breath catches when he sees her standing before him in her white bra, white lace panties, and a white garter belt with silk stockings clipped to it. Tim tells her how beautiful she is, and Tyra blushes. She turns to him and starts on the buttons on his shirt, his jacket was long ago discarded. She slides the shirt off his shoulders and slips her hands under his t-shirt and slides that off too. She pauses to drink in the sight of him and tells him he's beautiful too. He ducks his head and trails baby kisses over her shoulder as her hands move to his pants, which she quickly unbuttons and unzips and he steps out of them. Tim picks her up and carries her to the bed, where he gently puts her down. He unclips the stockings from the garters and rolls them slowly down her legs. Tyra squirms a little in anticipation as he slides her panties and the garter belt down her legs, tossing both on the floor. He presses a kiss to her belly and then nibbles his way up to her chest. He covers her breasts with his hands and massages her through her bra. Tyra moans and shifts under him, showing him how much she loves what he's doing to her. Tim makes quick work of her bra, throwing it on the pile of clothing beside the bed. Tyra tugs at the waistband of his boxers, urging him to take them off, which he happily does and then stretches out beside her on their bed. They lay there for a while, just lazily touching each other, occasionally kissing or nibbling at the other. Tyra sighs in contentment and decides to kick things up a notch by sliding her hands to his most sensitive spot. She grips him firmly before letting her fingers tickle their way across his balls. Tim reacts the way she'd hoped and crushes his mouth to hers aggressively thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Tyra breaks the kiss and tells Tim how much she loves him and how she can't believe how happy she is today. Tim tells her he feels the same way, and proceeds to show her, taking her lips with his again, slower and gentler this time. He pours his heart into that kiss. "Thank you for always believing in me and for always being there for me, even when I made it really hard on you," he tells his bride. Tyra caresses his cheek with her hands before pressing her lips to his and aligning her body with his. Tim gets the idea, and kisses her back before trailing his way over her neck and down to her breasts. He drew one nipple into his mouth and rolled the other one between his fingers. Tyra's back arches and she reaches between them to close her fingers around him before guiding him into her. Tim gently thrusts into her, moving slowly in and out. Tyra cries out that she wants him to go a little faster and harder. Tim props himself up on one elbow to look into her eyes. He wants to know if she's sure, he doesn't want to hurt her or the baby growing inside her. Tyra kisses him passionately, letting him know it'll be fine and Tim thrusts into her again, a little faster and harder this time. Tyra scrapes her nails over his back, letting her hands slide to his ass, which she gives a quick squeeze as he continues to pump his cock into her, urging Tyra to meet his rhythm, which she does, crying out his name as she shatters. Tim kisses her one more time as he reaches his climax. He collapses on top of her, his lips seeking hers yet again. Tyra kisses him and then nudges him off of her. Tim gathers her to him and she snuggles into his arms. He brushes a kiss to her forehead and whispers, "I love you, Mrs. Riggins." Tyra grins, "I love you too, Mr. Riggins." She takes his hand and brings it to her belly and says, "I love our little peanut too." Tim can't stop grinning. Tyra and Tim fall asleep tangled up in each other. They finally found their happy ever after and they have someone to call their own now.

To be continued…the next installment will be about the Newlyweds and the baby coming.


End file.
